


Stepping Out

by LadyVictory



Series: Moments of Bravery [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the purest of cinnamon rolls, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Kara and Maggie are bros, Kara continues to do her best, Maggie can't stop herself from giving the Danvers sisters a hard time, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: "And just what are your intentions regarding my sister?"The question is asked in all seriousness, the blonde woman standing tall, legs shoulder-width apart and arms crossed under her breasts, making the muscles of her arms seem carved out of stone.Maggie wonders how long she is supposed to pretend she doesn't know Kara is Supergirl."Kara? We've been dating for like, weeks now. You know this - you practically yenta'd us," the detective teases, smiling when Kara's cheeks flush pink.****Maggie is finally taking Alex out on a proper date, but Kara has some questions first...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joethelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joethelion/gifts).



> AN 1: I own not the Danvers sisters, nor their dashing detective. No profit made.
> 
> AN 2: For Jen and Julia, both of whom I adore and both of whom need a distraction.
> 
> AN 3: Kara and Maggie need a bromance. It would be so adorable.
> 
> AN 4: I have no beta and will continie to be a mess. No apology here, only a warning...

"And just what are your intentions regarding my sister?"  
  
The question is asked in all seriousness, the blonde woman standing tall, legs shoulder-width apart and arms crossed under her breasts, making the muscles of her arms seem carved out of stone.  
  
Maggie wonders how long she is supposed to pretend she doesn't know Kara is Supergirl.  
  
"Kara? We've been dating for like, weeks now. You know this - you practically yenta'd us," the detective teases, smiling when Kara's cheeks flush pink.  
  
The taller woman scoffs and fiddles with her glasses, pushing them up so they are practically fused with her eyes before pulling them back down again to rest on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Pssh, yeah, but this is totally different. You're like, taking her _out_ somewhere."  
  
"I took her out last week," Maggie grumbles defensively, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"Taking her to get beer and wings doesn't count as a proper date, Maggie."

Kara raises an eyebrow, expression somewhere between condescending and disappointed. There is no doubt she picked it up from working so long with Cat Grant, though on the younger woman's face it is less a sneer and more adorably precocious.

"It was a food festival! And besides, we go out all the time..."  
  
Maggie regrets that addendum immediately, because while it is technically true, it is always either to the alien bar or Noonan's, neither location being ideal for romancing. Alex Danvers deserves better.  
  
Kara purses her lips and lets that one slide.  
  
"Anyway," the younger woman continues, getting back into her 'I'm a superhero' stance, "my question still stands. What are your intentions towards my sister?" Kara cocks her head to the side for a moment, expression becoming a little desperate. "And if you could answer in the next 133 seconds then forget that this conversation ever happened, that would be great!"  
  
Now Maggie smirks, quirking her own eyebrow.  
  
"She's almost done, huh?"  
  
Kara pouts, looks a second away from stomping her foot, and Maggie is suddenly aware that the two of them are standing in the very public hallway of Kara's building.  
  
"Can we do this inside, Baby Danvers?"  
  
"M-ah-gs," Kara whines, and now she does stomp her foot a little.  
  
It never ceases to amazing Maggie that such a competant, strong, intelligent woman can be reduced to "little sister" mode the instant Alex Danvers is involved in the equation. She wonders if she and her own sisters regress as easily.  
  
"Seriously, lets not cause a disturbance."  
  
Kara glares, nose scrunching up, glasses wiggling.  
  
"You shall not pass," she insists.  
  
"Okay Danvers the Gray, jeez." Maggie sighs. "I intend to take your sister out and show her off tonight. She's beautiful and wonderful and deserves to feel like I want the world to see us togther. She's... hidden herself enough, I think. She deserves to have all the wining and dinning and dancing her heart desires."  
  
Kara nods, eyes going all soft and gooey, like she is watching a Nicolas Sparks movie.  
  
"Uh huh," she sighs.  
  
Maggie grins, going in for the kill.  
  
"Also, I intend to get lucky at the earliest opportunity. Possibly including a quicky at the restaurant."  
  
"EWWW NOOOO WHY!"  
  
"It's okay Little Danvers," the detective coos, patting the younger girl on the head. Kara glares and Maggie chuckles, holding up her hands in surrender. "No worries. I promise I'd never treat our first time so carelessly. Which is why I secured a hotel room near the restaurant. The Presidential suite. I hear the bed has coin operated magic fingers..."  
  
Maggie is pretty sure Kara's squeals can be heard on the moon.  
  
The door to Kara's apartment opens and out steps a vision.  
  
"Whatever you're doing to my sister, please stop. Pretty sure every dog in the neighborhood is now deaf."  
  
Maggie can't respond, mouth gone dry and stupid.  
  
Alex is dressed similarly to how she was the first time they went undercover together, except that the dress is red (dark red, like a fine wine - Maggie is suddenly unbelievably thirsty), and the slit up the right side goes almost all the way to her hip.

"I, uh, what?" the detective stutters, blinking rapidly, trying to find her chill and failing spectacularly.  
  
Kara takes the oportunity to return the favor and pat Maggie on the head, shifting over to stand beside her so she can stage whisper into the policewoman's ear.  
  
"Smooth." Looking over at Alex, the younger Danvers smiles softly, nodding. "You look beautiful."  
  
Alex blushes hard, looking down at her shoes briefly, but the smile on her face is raidiant, like she has just won the lottery she didn't know she had entered.  
  
Maggie hates everyone who ever made Alex doubt how amazing she is, especially herself. She will spend as long as it takes undoing that, even if it kills her. Which, if the way her heart is palpatating at just the idea of an actual real live date with Alex Danvers (damn Kara, she is right) indicates, she may well expire on the process.  
  
Recovering a little, Maggie smiles her most charming smile and holds out her hand.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Alex looks up, taking the offered hand in her own, their fingers lacing together comfortably.  
  
"Always."  
  
They turn towards the elevator.  
  
"Later kid," Maggie says, tapping Kara on her nose with a finger on her free hand as they pass her. "Don't wait up."  
  
Kara's hands are clasped and held up in front of her chest, proud and happy expression on her face.  
  
"Bye bye! Have fun! Be a gentlewoman, or I'll throw you into the sun!" She waves a little, raising up on her tip toes in excitment as they enter the elevator, doors sliding closed.  
  
"She knows that threat is actually scary coming from her, right?" Maggie asks, testing the waters a bit.  
  
Alex laughs nervously and shrugs.  
  
"Don't worry Sawyer, I'll protect you from the big bad junior reporter."  
  
Nodding, knowing now is not the time, the shorter woman pulls her girlfriend close, kissing her soft and slow.  
  
"My hero."  
  
The elevator dings as they reach the ground floor, and she tugs their joined hands to get them going, more than ready to show off the prettiest and most badass lady in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Have no idea if something longer might come of this universe, but it is growing on me...
> 
> May add a chapter about the date itself later.


End file.
